


Freckles

by daryldixon (ryancallaghan)



Series: Hermione and the Winchesters [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryancallaghan/pseuds/daryldixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gave Sam a brilliant idea and decided to try it on Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

Hermione yelped in surprise as Sam hoisted her off her spot on the couch, settling her down sideways on his lap once he seated himself in her spot, a large hand warming up her thigh as he cradled it. She just raised her eyebrows at him and tucked the book she was reading against her stomach, waiting for him to explain why he just stole her comfy spot.

He grinned at her look and asked, “What?” He let out a small chuckle at her eyeroll.

“Why did you steal my seat?” She asked, a bit peeved that he disturbed her reading time as he knows she doesn’t like to be bothered but she could never stay mad at him for too long - those damn puppy eyes always do her in, every time. If it weren’t for those eyes, he’d be hexed a thousand times over a long time ago.

“I have my reasons,” He hummed, a glint shining in those damn eyes - a glint that she’s seen all too well in the twins’ eyes right before they pull a prank; she glared at him - he was up to something.

“What did you do?” Hermione demanded, twisting her torso a bit to face him directly. “You have that look on your face that you did something or plan to do something, now what is it?” She elaborated at his confused head tilt - he’s been spending too much time with Castiel, he’s picking up on the angel’s habits.

“I am offended that you’d think I would do something,” Sam put a hand to his chest in mock hurt as tried to defend himself; Hermione just rolled her eyes again.

“Please, you’re almost as bad as the twins, I’ve seen the pranks you’ve pulled on Dean and Castiel,” She flicked his nose as he laughed, not even putting up the act again to be an innocent.

“Alright, alright, I’ll give. I’m not planing a prank, Cas actually gave me an idea the other day and I thought I’d try and see how it’d work,” Sam explained, holding up a marker with a wide grin; he didn’t have to wait long until she figured out what he wanted to do.

“Are you mental? You do realize that Dean only let Castiel do that because he was legless and half asleep, right? Besides, he has more then I do, I only have them on my face and there’s no way I’m letting you put a marker anywhere near it,” Hermione protested, squirming in his lap to be freed and away from his antics. The day will come when the boys regretted showing Castiel how to work the internet and find that ridiculous idea about playing connect-the-dots with someone’s freckles.

“Aw, c’mon, Mia! It won’t be that bad, see, it’s not even permanent,” Sam still tried to sway her, keeping a firm arm around her waist to make her stay stationary.

“No! Besides, I don’t know where that marker’s been and that brand smells like arse, anyways,” Her protests fell on deaf ears as Sam uncapped the marker with his teeth and brought the felt tip dangerously close to her cheek, tongue poking out of his grinning mouth in silent mirth. Hermione squeaked and screwed up her face as she tried to lean away from him, “Sam! I swear to Merlin’s soggy underpants, that if you put that arse smelling marker on my face, you’re sleeping on the couch for a month!” They both knew it was an empty threat - as he was the only one who seemed to keep her nightmares at bay - but if it meant he’d stop his shenanigans, then so be it. 

Hermione felt him move away and the foul smelling marker was gone, so she thought it was safe to make a break for it - only to have her face mushed between Sam’s large hands again and squeak loudly when she felt a something slimy move it’s way across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. It didn’t register in her brain yet but as Sam was dumping her on the couch and backed away with a cheeky grin that she pieced it together, gasping in disgust as she frantically tried to wipe her face.

“Sam! I can’t believe you just licked my face, god, you’re such a dog,” Hermione chided, jumping off the couch to chase Sam as he ran off, randomly barking at her as she laughed.


End file.
